


Special Needs Rehabilitation

by kotoshin



Series: Paved with Good Intentions [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Families of Choice, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Team as Family, Wing Kink, Wings, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoshin/pseuds/kotoshin
Summary: The Aforementioned and Excised Gratuitous Smut Stash Pile. Rating is in anticipation of eventual Thursday Night Threesomes and how it began.First 7 parts are Out of Sequence and may contain Spoilers for future Arcs of "Paved with Good Intentions".Seph Week 2019 prompts:Oct 23 - Day 1 : InnocenceOct 24 - Day 2 : WishOct 25 - Day 3 : FateOct 26 - Day 4 : Free DayOct 27 - Day 5 : ShapeshifterOct 28 - Day 6 : DarknessOct 29 - Day 7 : Remake





	1. Innocent Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Seph Week 2019 **  
Oct 23 - Day 1 Prompt: Innocence
> 
> The Vice President of Shinra asks the Company's top 1st Class SOLDIER out to a dive bar.

Rufus Shinra wasn't quite sure why Sephiroth told him to ask Tseng for his PHS. Or why Tseng had access to both Sephiroth's PHS number and schedule, but the Vice President made use of it to set up the next meeting via text.

"Sector 3, Olive or Twist, 20:00. Come alone."

It was one of Rufus' regular teen haunts, one he knew the owner well enough to buy it out for the night. It wasn't upscale, more a hole-in-the-wall sort of place, but it would do for having a _private_ conversation with the high profile SOLDIER without worrying about recording-loop time limitations.

_"Dress code?"_

Sephiroth was concerned. He had not much experience simply exploring Midgar as an off duty civilian. What was _appropriate_ fashion when drinking with a technical superior?

"Don't look like a leather Sex God. Have you ever even worn jeans? Give those a try."

_"Blame Shinra PR. Mandatory uniform requirement for public appearances and on duty."_

"I'm not interested in some paparazzi wondering if I'm in a D/S relationship with you."

It was rather like talking with Genesis, but with less second-guessing. The SOLDIER found the Vice President to be quite direct, if somewhat scathing in tone. Did Rufus consider Sephiroth a friend? Genesis said that was what friends did together, although Angeal had denied it vehemently even after their occasional threesome nights.

_"I don't think we're good enough friends yet for that kind of relationship."_

Sephiroth's answer gave Rufus pause before hitting send on his reply. What was that all about? 

"Paparazzi don't know that."

_"I'll let you know if there are any. SOLDIER have sufficiently enhanced senses to detect most manned or unmanned forms of surveillance."_

"So you're saying you'd rather come as a leather Sex God and not as a regular person?"

_"I do not believe I possess the qualifications for either."_

"For the love of Shiva's tits, just get someone else to dress you."

_"I'll go ask Genesis."_

There was a long pause before Sephiroth's next text.

_"Genesis would like to know why he isn't invited."_

Rufus couldn't resist being a troll. He hadn't liked the redhead SOLDIER.

"Who?"

A second long pause.

_"I may not be able to show up alone if I cannot lose Genesis."_

"Meeting's off if you can't even lose a tail."

There was a third, much longer interval before Sephiroth's texted reply finally came.

_"Duly noted."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be expanded upon later. Muahahaha.
> 
> [The outfit Seph shows up in.](https://www.zerochan.net/139734)
> 
> Approximate Dating in the Compilation: [ μ ] - εγλ 1998  
Sephiroth (21, b. 1977)  
Rufus Shinra (18 physically, b. 1980 - but 29 mentally due to Planet's Cycle resets. Aerith's Miracle came too late.)


	2. Interlude: Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Seph Week 2019 **  
Oct 24 - Day 2 Prompt: Wish
> 
> A failed Cycle where Sephiroth had _Family_ of Choice, and turns his back to ties of blood.
> 
> (If it doesn't make sense - it's not supposed to. This is an AU Arc of a FAILED Cycle I plan to write eventually.)

Sephiroth was eight when the Turks' internal audit of the Science Department removed Hojo.

He learnt what happened later, as he was given a civilian identity and Turk Trainee Security Clearance - in the process learning ** basic human rights** and that he had not been the only one to lose a sperm donor that day. The founder and Commissioner of the Turks had also field executed the President of Shinra for attempted murder.

Allodo Shinra, who was both Commissioner of the Turks and the late and unlamented President Shinra's elder half-brother, placed an end to the arbitrary reign of pain and information censorship; and Sephiroth found himself enrolled into preschool classes alongside the late President's son, Rufus Shinra, aged five. The objective, as Sephiroth understood it, was multifold: to provide them both with an agemate at similar social development and education, before public school; and to give the Shinra Heir a personal Turk detail. 

Sephiroth had no complaints about the arrangement, too enchanted with the prospect of having questions _answered_ without punishment, proper nutrition in the form of fresh food, and training that were not designed to push him PAST his limits every time. He took pride in the responsibility of his role, even as his personal charge reached a rebellious and wilful age at seven. Rufus Shinra was often inclined to disregard rules designed for his safety, causing Sephiroth to track him down as his personal Turk detail when the Heir skipped classes. This, Sephiroth decided, must be what it was like to have a younger sibling. Rufus was not amused, and threw tantrums when his Turk quoted his responsibility and role back verbatim in eidetic memory. They rarely had classes apart, for Rufus was precocious and above his grade level - except for Sephiroth's Turk and combat training - he was too far ahead of the Shinra Heir physically. 

That was also the year that the Turks found Lucrecia Crescent, Giotto Shinra (the Commissioner and the President's younger brother, acting President of Shinra until Rufus Shinra came of age) freeing her from her prison of Materia, Cielo Flames burning away the corrosive pain that haunted her. After confirming that Sephiroth's physical and mental development were well ahead of a child of his age, his birth mother left for Nibelheim where she had a former lover to resurrect. It was also the first time Rufus Shinra became aware of the _possibility_ Sephiroth may leave him for the life of an ordinary child, and extracted from his Turk the promise to 'always be there', in a fit of possessiveness. The Heir _deigned_ to share his mother with his Turk, magnanimously - and Sephiroth's disappointment was mothered away by both Claire Shinra and Ifalna Faremis.

Faremis, Shinra and the Turks became Sephiroth's Family of Choice, as he realized he was never going to receive what he craved from ties of blood. Of Faremis, Ifalna and Gast were Aunt and Uncle, Aerith a cherished younger sister. Of Shinra, Claire was surrogate mother, Rufus his charge and dearly beloved younger brother. Of Turks, the Commissioner and the Senior Officers were mentors, the rest comrades and siblings. 

Of his birth mother and her lover Sephiroth saw them only once after, again a cursory check to be sure of his well being. He wrote Ms. Crescent (Sephiroth could not think of the distant woman as _mother_, when he had witnessed more loving and immediate examples) with regularity, because it would have disappointed Claire Shinra if he didn't. They hadn't come when he was assigned a partner at twelve, a Wutai Moon Clan born boy who'd been given the code name "Tseng." They hadn't came when he'd graduated Turk Exams at thirteen. They hadn't known when Wutai had discovered and declared Sephiroth heretical Vajradhara - when he'd had to pass the Trial of Leviathan's Gate at age fourteen. In the eventuality he should not survive, Sephiroth entrusted Rufus to Tseng, who'd been a kindred spirit in the partnership of camaraderie and devoted loyalty to their shared charge. 

Rufus had been wroth with them all, when he found out the omission from his Uncle the Commissioner, and from Tseng and Sephiroth both. And that was why his birth mother and her lover finally came - when nineteen year old Sephiroth publically became First Concubine to Rufus Shinra, the sixteen year old Emperor of Wutai (and future President of Shinra, once at age of majority in another two years). They were no doubt, _concerned_, when the Emperor also took a twenty year old Imperial Princess Kira Minazuki as Empress in addition to _others_ like Tseng - all who had passed the Turk Exam requirement for the Emperor's harem. 

"Ms. Crescent, with respect to your opinion, I am at majority and am perfectly capable of making my own life decisions." Sephiroth said to Lucrecia Crescent's protests, reminding her that she had not been in his life since that short meeting nine years ago, and that she'd chosen her lover over her son. The Turk Valentine had came to her defense until Sephiroth pointed out with implacable logic that the Senior Turk was not his direct superior, nor had any say in the method Sephiroth chose to carry out his duties - when his personal life did not affect his professional work.

"As far as I am concerned, _my mother was a test tube, my father was a knife._"

Seven years later, when the WEAPONs rose against Midgar - twenty-six year old Sephiroth died defending the City against Ultimate WEAPON, regretting nothing. 

In this Cycle, Giotto Shinra was the one who Remembered as the Planet's Chosen Champion. A lifetime that never was - SOLDIER never existed, AerIth was never Gainsborough, and Sephiroth was of the Turks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsympathetic to Lucrecia - especially after Dirge of Cerberus and Squeenix' retcon Ultimania timeline where Vincent is shot when Seph is aged 7. 
> 
> (ALSO based on official Compilation SE source material - specifically, VII Ultimania Omega guide (pp. 9, 54) - stating that Lucrecia gave birth to Sephiroth 25 to 30 years before the original game began; which means 1977-1982. As 1982 makes Seph TEN when Shinra's PR campaign makes him Hero of Wutai + announcement of Wutai War start, I usually use 1977 for Seph's birth year than ANYTHING later.) 
> 
> Personal headcanon for Seph's birthdate is Jan 26, same as his most well known JPN VA 森川 智之 Morikawa Toshiyuki.
> 
> Seph's gene pool sucks in terms of obsessive brilliance and mental fraility no matter WHICH of the three they were, Lu, Hojo or Vin. Or all three.
> 
> So yeah, I've been WANTING Seph to tell where Lu can stuff it for a while - and Robert Heinlein's arc words from his novel _Friday_ regarding Artificial Persons and Living Artifacts are so **appropriate** for this.
> 
> Edit: FORGOT there's no date change because NO WUTAI WAR. And WEAPONs attack MUCH earlier BECAUSE Mako technology were more advanced than canon Compilation VII Timeline. Cid got his Moon Landing and they have a Moon Base.
> 
> Jenova was taken out with the rest of the hazardous specimen deemed too dangerous to keep and those human specimen of Hojo's who could not be saved were euthanized.

**Author's Note:**

> The Planet Does Not Understand Humans, and Rufus Shinra was not Its first choice for New Game Plus - Sephiroth was.
> 
> In this Nth Cycle, Rufus is the Planet's Choice. And discovers that Sephiroth was too aware of his eventual fate - and without the means to stop it. Tseng convinces Rufus to a win-win situation where Rufus gains a Weapon, and Sephiroth gains an Anchor.
> 
> (Helps if you've ever played Higurashi - _When They Cry_. Same Time Loop Worldview but Planet's Fault.)


End file.
